


Friends

by readergirl101



Series: Swords [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld is Horrible, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), mention of swords, they can be girlfriends or not, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl101/pseuds/readergirl101
Summary: Most gems would say that Pearls don't have friends.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely unrelated to the fic but I need everyone to know that I got into the Disney College Program and I'm going to Disney World

Pearls rarely interacted with other pearls. It wasn’t like that for most gem types. Rubies, Bismuths, Peridots, even Sapphires all got to stay around Gems of their own kind. For some, like Quartzes and Rubies, their platoons were nearly essential for them to even function.

Pearls weren’t like that. There was no need for pearls to interact with each other. Sometimes they might have a task that required it, even even those tended to be rare. As far as most gems knew or cared, pearls never talked to each other at all.

Pearl knew that wasn’t true. They spoke to each other all the time. When they might be left alone in a hall during some important meeting, across a room with tiny hidden motions that no one else noticed, through secret computer channels no other gem would ever possibly find.

That was something Pearl liked about being Pink Diamonds. The Diamonds met together often. And that meant she saw the other pearls often.

Any other gem would claim pearls didn’t have friends. Pearl knew that was a lie because other pearls were certainly her friends.

Pearl preferred it like this. When they were left outside the Diamond chambers for some meeting that was too private even for them. It was, after all, the only time they got to talk.

And they did, allowed to act however they liked when no one was watching. Telling each other whatever secrets their Diamonds had told them, and neglected to to make sure they kept.

Most gems would think pearls didn't have any secrets of their own. Pearl knew that was a lie too. She knew that Blue sometimes clawed at herself until her skin broke, just to be sure she could still feeling something that was her own. She knew that Yellow, trying to get her work done quickly, often filed things incorrectly, always worried her Diamond would notice before it could be fixed.

Pearl hadn’t told them her secret. As far as they knew, she had none. Just the way a pearl should.

She didn’t dare tell them about the swords. She never dared to tell anyone. Yellow would think her insane for even trying and Blue would beg her to stop lest she be shattered and replaced. She wasn’t worried about them telling anyone. She knew they wouldn’t, not unless they had too, and no one would ever ask them something like that.

But she still didn’t tell them.

Other pearls must have secrets as large as hers. But pearls knew to be careful withs ecrets, even among their friends. If they were asked, they couldn’t keep it.

Pearl wondered what kind of secrets other pearls had. The ones who weren’t owned by Diamonds. The pearls in Pink Diamonds court she did see on occasion knew better than to risk telling her real secrets. Even with friends, pearls knew they had to be careful.

Pearl kept her own secret to herself. Not because she didn’t trust her friends, and not because she was worried they might be ordered to tell. But because there was something satisfying about something being entirely hers.

**Author's Note:**

> White Pearl is not mentioned because I'm really into swapped Pearl theory and I can't figure out whether or not she'd be damaged and robotic at this point  
> Also I really love the gesture-speak concept from PTlikestea's pearl fics so that's here too.


End file.
